wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Poland
Brought to you by Manateetwelve Burnett - Survivor: Poland is the 27th season of Survivor. 14 contestants returns to play with a theme that would never cause controversy on television. The tribes will be divided by Christians Who Toad Normally Hates, and Jews Who Toad Normally Loves, and as a twist, one new player will be part of each of these tribes. PS:I'm an independent black woman who need no man, so I disassociated with Bruno's cannon /nahjk,justwanttoavoidcontinuityerrorssorrybroonoxoxox Previous season: Caramoan Next season: Hawaii Contestants Summary Episode 1 - "Faith In Lord" In Biblebanger, everyone brings a bible as a luxury item (except Elisabeth who gets a picture of her husband, and already makes bad impression) and bond over God. They win immunity and Joanna bashes the immunity idol because there is only ONETRUEGOD. In Don'teatham, Crabbydad aligns himself with Stephen for being the same person, and targets Caryn for being the only Jewish woman his son doesn't fap to. Caryn discovers that and convinces the tribe to vote off one of them. They decide on Stephen, who is a bigger strategic threat. Stephen: 6 - Caryn, RC, Corinne, Penner, Eliza, Ethan Caryn: 2 - Stephen, Crabbydad Episode 2 - "He Always Dreamed Of A Foursome With You" In Biblebanger, the tribe bonds over God. In Don'teatham, Crabbydad notices he's on the outs and convince RC, Corinne and Eliza to vote with him, with a sob story about his son always wanting to see his dad working with them. Don'teatham wins reward, and get Jenna Lewis' visit as a prize. Jenna convinces Crabbydad's alliance to vote out Ethan, since he already won a season. Ethan: 4 - Crabbydad, Eliza, RC, Corinne Crabbydad: 3 - Caryn, Penner, Ethan Episode 3 - "How Do You Explain Their Sudden Fame? The Devil!" In Don'teatham, Penner is taking all their screentime looking for an idol. Meanwhile, in Biblebanger, Joanna, Lisa and Laura form the Soccer Mom alliance, and recruit Matt and Silas to join them and target Brandon because he's mentally unstable. Silas reveals in the confessional that he's actually voting against them since soccer is a sport of satan. He convinces Matt and the others to vote for Laura, because she's evil, and evil rhymes with devil. Laura: 5 - Silas, Matt, Elisabeth, Brandon, Sean Brandon: 3 - Joanna, Lisa, Laura Episode 4 - "We Have A Bond" The second Tribal Auction in the history of Survivor takes place. Everyone from Don'teatham chose to keep the money to themselves, while Biblebanger gives 10% of their money to Silas. In their camp, Silas, Elisabeth, Matt, Lisa and Brandon go in the water. Meanwhile, Sean tells Joanna they didn't call them because they're black. Joanna says they have a bond and calls him to her alliance with Lisa. They manage to get Matt back, and decide to eliminate Elisabeth for not bringing a bible as her luxury item. Elisabeth: 4 - Joanna, Sean, Matt, Lisa Joanna: 3 - Silas, Brandon, Elisabeth Episode 5 - "Don't Bite The Hand That Feeds You" In Don'teatham, Penner hogs more screentime while looking for an idol, but it's revealed Crabbydad already found it in the first day. In Biblebanger, Brandon is tired of following Silas' orders, he has a #survivorbreakdown and pees on a bible. Silas calls him the devil's spawn and the whole tribe mauls him until he has to be medically evacuated. Brandon: MEDEVAC'D Episode 6 - "What If I Compare Survivor To The Holocaust Again?" The tribes are switched randomly, however they stay the same, except Matt and RC are on different tribes. On Don'teatham, Crabbydad gets annoyed at Matt's constant mention of God and gets loud too WTF at him, threatening to reduce his computer time. In Biblebanger, RC gets a victim edit since everybody hates her because she's a Jew. Biblebanger loses and RC is unanimously voted off, becoming the first member of the jury. RC: 4 - Sean, Silas. Lisa, Joanna Silas: 1 - RC Episode 7 - "Have You Ever Seen God?" Both tribes merge into a new tribe, ONETRUEGOD. Crabbydad disagrees with the name because he's an atheist, and is hated by everyone. The tribe unanimously votes for him, but he uses his idol, eliminating Matt for personal reasons. Matt: 1 - Crabbydad Crabbydad: 9 (Does not count) - Lisa, Joanna, Matt, Sean, Silas, Caryn, Corinne, Penner, Eliza Episode 8 - "It's Like Working With The Blair I Grew Up With" Tribal lines are still strong, as the former members of Biblebanger form a cult for Silas, making the former Don'teatham hate him even more. Since they are in the majority, the Jews forgive Crabbydad and decide to vote Silas off because he has too much power. However, Crabbydad recognizes Lisa from The Facts Of Life, and wants to align with her for loving the show. He successfully flips, and they vote off Corinne because Silas says she's a vile person who probably cults the devil. Corinne: 5 - Lisa, Joanna, Silas, Sean, Crabbydad Silas: 4 - Caryn, Corinne, Penner, Eliza Episode 9 - "I Enjoy Eating Clay" Nothing interesting happens, and Caryn is voted off because she sucks. Caryn: 5 - Lisa, Joanna, Silas, Sean, Crabbydad Silas: 3 - Caryn, Penner, Eliza Episode 10 - "SISTEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" The contestants get a visit from their loved ones. Eliza's is her mom, Susan. Sean meets vaseepeea, Silas' loved one is Jean Willis, the winner of Big Brother Brazil 5, and his worst enemy. Joanna gets a visit from her son, Dontré. Penner gets a visit from his genetic clone, Sunslicer2. Lisa is visted by her brother Justice, who unsurprisingly screams SISTEEEEEEEEEEEEER. And finally, Crabbydad is visited by his son, Toadgamereighty. Eliza wins the challenge, but gives up on the prize so everyone can have their loved ones' visit. While fishing on camp, Toadgamereighty tries to convince his dad that Lisa is a horrible person and that he should go back to Eliza because she's a g.oddess. Crabbydad doesn't listen to him, so Toadgamereighty pulls and idol from his pants and gives it to Eliza, before confessing his love for her. Eliza says she loves him too, but Toadgamereighty has to go home before they can share a passionate last kiss. In tribal council, Silas' cult decides to vote out Eliza, but she plays the idol Toadgamereighty gave her, and eliminated Lisa. Lisa: 2 - Eliza, Penner Eliza: 5 (Does not count) - Lisa, Joanna, Silas, Sean, Crabbydad Episode 11 - "I'm A Jew On The Inside" Now that Lisa is out, Crabbydad sees no reason to keep aligned with the former Biblebanger members. He comes back to his fellow Jews, and they accept him back. Sean overhears the conversation, and tells Silas about it. Eliza and Penner reveal they were actually lying, and Crabbydad is unanimously voted out. Crabbydad: 5 - Silas, Sean, Joanna, Eliza, Penner Silas: 1 - Crabbydad Episode 12 - "I Will Always Wave My Finger On Your Face!" Eliza has an argument with Joanna, she tells her to stop worshipping Silas like a God, and Joanna waves her finger on Eliza's face. Eliza's words, however, keep echoing on her head, and she finds herself worshipping someone other the the ONETRUEGOD. She tells that to Sean, but he just tells her to keep it like that. She already had too much, and decides to take out Silas by voting with the former Don'teatham. Silas, however, wins the immunity challenge, which consists of convincing a crowd of poor people to give him 10% of their monthly payment. Joanna finds herself in a dilemma, but ultimately decides to go against Silas' cult, and votes Sean out. Sean: 3 - Eliza, Penner, Joanna Penner: 2 - Sean, Silas Finale - "Ahuhuhuhuhuhuh" In the final 4, everyone is against Silas. Silas, however, guilt trips Joanna, and makes her align with him again. Joanna wins the obligatory labyrinth immunity challenge. In tribal counsil, the votes were divided 2-2, but Silas managed to persuade Eliza into voting Penner off for being a challenge threat in the final three. Penner: 3 - Silas, Joanna, Eliza Silas: 1 - Penner While having breakfast, Eliza has another argument with Joanna, and Joanna waves her finger on Eliza's face again. Eliza wins the final three challenge, and despite hating Joanna, takes her to the final 2 due to everyone worshipping Silas. In an emotional goodbye, Silas makes a 2-hour-long speech, and convinces the jury to vote with God on their hearts. In the final 2, Eliza says she played the game as strategically as she could, and wasn't afraid to make big moves. She also thanked Toadgamereighty for being such a great guy. Joanna says she played with her heart and with the grace of God. The jury speeches can be seen below: RC: Ahuhuhuhuhuhuh, I'll vote for Eliza cuz religion bias. Matt: I'll vote for Joanna cuz religion bias. God in your heart, girl! Corinne: Joanna, you are an unemployed, uneducated, leech on society. I'll vote for Eliza cuz religion bias. Caryn: Congratulations for making this far. I may or may not have religion bias. Lisa: I'll vote for the person with more God on their hearts cuz religion bias. Crabbydad: My vote is all about strategy... Maybe some religion bias. Sean: Ill vote for Joanna because you're black and like God like vaseepeea. Penner: *reads a script he memorized before coming* And that's why my vote has religion bias. Silas: *makes a 2 hour speech* And that's why you should give me money tijuana The votes are revealed, and Joanna wins in a close 5-4 vote. It was revealed that everybody voted with religion bias, except Crabbydad, who voted for Joanna just to spite Toadgamereighty for making him lose the game by giving an idol to Eliza. Joanna: 5 - Matt, Lisa, Crabbydad, Sean, Silas Eliza: 4 - RC, Corinne, Caryn, Penner